the truth revealed
by sasori-chibi
Summary: fugaku always tell his sons about his past and how he was the top student in class and he keeps bragging, but what will happen when itachi and sasuke get thrown back into their father's past......the rest of the summery is inside
1. Chapter 1

**The truth revealed **

**Summery:**** fugaku always tell his two sons about his past "why can't you be like your father" and "I was always the student with top grades" but what will happen when 12 year old sasuke and 17 year old itachi get thrown into the past and see how their father really was. BTW itachi didn't kill his clan in this Fic so he's still living with them.**

**Disclaimer:**** don't own...BLAAAAH BLAH…..on with story!**

"speech"

'thoughts'

_'sound'_

------ seen change

It was 5:30 in the morning, neither sasuke or itachi was up….yet.

'_knock knock'_ sasuke opened hi eyes slowly then lazily turned his head toward the door 'what time is it?' he thought then glanced at his clock that was on the little table beside his bed.

At first his eyes kept closing, screaming at him to go back to sleep but when his vision cleared up…'5:30!!!! WHO WOULD KNOCK ON MY DOOR AT 5:30!' "WAKE UP SASUKE" a voice yelled from the other side of the door, sasuke turned away from the door and buried himself under a mountain of blankets.

Fugaku: "wake up! It's training time!"

Sasuke: ignores

Fugaku: "SASUKE UCHIHA, I'LL GIVE YOU 2-MINUTES TO OPEN THE DOOR, OR YOU WON'T HAVE A DOOR ANYMORE!"

In a room just two doors away, itachi grumbled something under his breath as he sat up in his bed and grabbed his head sensing a head-ache on the way 'what's that noise?' he glanced at his watch 'and this early in the morning' he got up, grabbed his hair ban then tied his hair back in a loose ponytail, and headed to the bathroom since there is no way he's gonna be able to go back to sleep with a father/son war just beside his room, he reached out his hand to open his room when '_CRASH!' _followed by a stream of curses, he opened his door and peeked outside, he saw sasuke's door on the floor and his father walking out dragging what seemed to be sasuke by the back of his pajamas' shirt, he held a snicker when he saw his brothers' face as their father walked past him, sasuke was laying on his back with his arms crossed and a frown on his face and his hair was really messy, he pouted when he saw that itachi was still in his room, well at the doorway, itachi wore a black silk pajama while sasuke's pajama was silk white. They rarely wore those pajamas at the same time because their parent would keep calling the as "ying" and "yang" .

Sasuke tugged at his fathers' arm that had a really tight grip on his shirt, fugaku stopped and turned around, letting go of sasuke's shirt in the process, sasuke got up and headed to the bathroom (which was in between his and itachi's room, in the middle of the hallway) but stopped when he saw itachi stepping out of his room and stopped on the other side of the hallway, they stood there giving each other the best uchiha-death-glare they could muster this early in the morning. Suddenly they both dash at each other just when they were inches away from each other they both turn toward the bathroom (that was closed) and reached their hands for the door-knob at the same time, itachi for being such a weasel that he is slid his foot in-front of his otouto's but sasuke jumped at the last minute sending a kick toward his brother's chest only to be blocked by itachi, then immediately jumped away from each other and dashed again toward the door with a smirk on each of their faces, this was their daily routine, you can call it brothers-bonding. Fugaku on the other hand was still standing in the hallway waiting for them "sight….'' He closed his eyes, it was clear that they were getting on his nerves '_first they won't get up, but now they're fighting on a BATHROOM!' _he thought eye-brows twitching with annoyance _'why does itach even bother? He has a bathroom in his room but he rarely use it'_, then he turned around and headed downstairs, but stopped on the first step "I expect both of you to be ready in five minutes, the one that's going to be late will not get breakfast, and it's Saturday" he stated smirking while he turned around, there is no way they'll be late because if they're late there will be no breakfast, no breakfast is fine with them but Saturday breakfast is another story, mikato (their mother) baked brownies on Saturday, sasuke and itachi stood still listening to their father's words, then:

Itachi: "well…"

Sasuke: "truce?"

Itachi: "…I guess"

They nodded and decided to share the bathroom, but JUST for one day…..or maybe every Saturday.

Fugaku sat at the low table in the living room enjoying his morning tea and reading a newspaper while taking in the delicious smell of fresh newly baked brownies coming from the kitchen, behind him was the view of their back yard and the weather was nice so mikoto opened it earlier for some fresh air, he looked up toward the clock that hung on the wall above the kitchen's doorway '_they have 2 minutes left'_ he smirked to him-self "somebody's happy today" mikoto entered the living room and started setting some plates on the low table as she smiled at her husband, he just glanced at her then back to his newspaper, after a few seconds the table was set with omelets, toast, onigiri, and the best BROWNIES! ( D )

Mikoto sat beside her husband on the huge cushion, she held up the plates then started scooping some omelet, onigiri and toast, for every…one they'll save the brownies for last. "where are the kids?" she asked her husband while placing two full plates on the other side of the table where sasuke and itachi's usual places, fugaku glanced at the clock again then folded his news paper neatly placing it beside him and handed his empty glass to his wife, she raised an eye-brow waiting for an answer while taking the glass and placed it on the empty tray to take it later, fugaku rested his elbow on the table and his head on his palm while using the other hand to silently count to three then pointed a finger at the doorway, closed his eyes and froze, mikoto never looked more confused in her life, she turned her head the direction her husband was still pointing at, but there was nothing there, a few seconds passed then loud footsteps were heard running down the stairs "HAAH! I'M FASTER THAN YOU ANIKI" she smiled slightly when she heard her younger son's footsteps getting closer toward the door "NO-WAY! WANNA BET? IF I WIN I GET HALF YOUR SHARE OF BROWNIES OTOUTO" itachi replied "NO WAY!" sasuke ran into the room then stopped in the door-way, he bowed and said good morning, but when he stood straight "CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEATER!" he screamed pointing a finger at itachi that was already seated at his place "you snooze you lose" itachi replied, sasuke stomped away from the doorway and plopped down on his cushion with a pout and looked away from itachi, itachi smirked then started eating his break fast "cut it out boys, eat then we'll head out for training" fugaku stated "but father, why do we have to wake up so early" sasuke asked, over with his tantrum "when I was your age sasuke, I used to…" fugaku was cut off by itachi and sasuke " I used to train with your grandfather from 5:30 am until 5:00 in the after noon, every single day, a ninja should always exercise to keep in shape" they said together, their father repeats that story every single day, mikoto giggled as she chewed on her omelet, " if you knew what I was going to say then why did you ask?" fugaku asked eye-brows twitching, itachi and sasuke just shrugged and reached for the brownies.

**In the Next chapter we'll see** **how itachi sasuke get thrown back into the past and meet their 13 year-old father D**

**And see if he really was the top grade……………. **


	2. shisui

**Truth revealed: shisui appears**

**A.N:**

**In this chapie sasuke and itachi get thrown into the past but how? You'll see….**

**DISCLAIMER: read the previous chapter.**

"speech"

'thoughts'

_'sound'_

------ seen change

Flashbacks

_Previous chapter_: _" if you knew what I was going to say then why did you ask?" fugaku asked eye-brows twitching, itachi and sasuke just shrugged and reached for the brownies_

Itachi and sasuke picked two brownies and placed one onto their plates while eating the other one "this is delicious!" sasuke exclaimed "thanks mom" he added , itachi and fugaku nodded in agreement while mikoto just smiled….every one ate and ate 'till there was just two brownies left which sasuke and itachi scooped quickly before their father could reach it, he just frowned and drank his tea, and ignored his sons victory smirks, but when the brownies were inches away from their mouth….

Itachi: kicks sasuke under the table

Sasuke: wince "hey! What was that for!"

Itachi: "just making sure you won't drop it" smirk

Sasuke: -.-''' "IDIOT!"

Itachi: "JERK"

Sasuke: "STUPID!"

Itachi: "HUH! It's the same as idiot you lose"

Sasuke: put the brownie on the plate

Itachi: put the brownie on the plate

Sasuke: lunges at itachi

Itachi: lunges at sasuke

Mikoto: "SASUKE, ITACHI STOP OR YOU'LL…"

Before she could finish sasuke and itachi clashed their heads together causing them to fall sideways at the table, the table toppled over and sent their brownies magically flying the other way, sasuke was on top of itachi's back that laid on the floor on his stomach, they both gasped as fugaku leaned backwards using his elbows to keep him-self up, raised his head and opened his mouth, again the brownies _magically_ falling right into his mouth then he returned to his previous position and acted as if nothing happened

Itachi: 'what the…!

Sasuke: 'oh….my….god

Mikoto: 'huh?'

mikoto, itachi and sasuke looked at each other for a minute then doubled over with laughter

Sasuke sat on the carpeted floor of his bed-room packing his dark blue bag that had white shaped clouds, they will be gone training the whole week, so he'll need some clothes and kunies, shuriekens and most importantly medical equipments as bandages, and other medical stuff, incase his brother and father decided to team up and use him as a target victim _again_ , sasuke shuddered at the memory, he didn't get physically injured but he couldn't sleep for two days cause every time he closed his tired eyes he'll see shurieken, kunies and god only knows what kind of weapons flying every where, since he kept his eyes closed half the time, his shudder stopped when he remembered itachi and fugaku laying on the couch with their head bandaged…..let's just say that sasuke never thought his mother would get that violent just by telling her about what happened. Sasuke chuckled when he pictured fugaku and itachi running away with sizzling pans flying behind them, 'cause sasuke decided to tell her while she was cooking dinner (intentionally)

sasuke stood up and walked to the door, he glanced back at his bedroom, he had a bad feeling about this but he didn't know why, he had this feeling in his gut that told him someone's going to get lost 'naaah! Dad is going to be with us, we won't get lost…. I hope'

sasuke walked over to his aniki's room and knocked on it " just a sec. I'm not done packing yet" he heard itachi's reply, he opened the door and walked in.

itachi was sitting on the edge of his bed, rummaging through the drawers of the table beside him, sasuke walked closer and sat beside his aniki, itachi kept rummaging, sasuke turned his gaze from the drawer and looked around the room, he rarely entered itachi's room since their parents insisted that he needs privacy at his age, the walls were covered with band posters, his brother's favorite band the 'akatsuki' then something caught sasuke's attention, a door that was hid by the main door, when you open the main door it covers it "aniki…" he started "huh?" replied itachi obviously not interested, he was occupied with what ever he was looking for "where does that door leads too?" sasuke asked pointing at the mysterious door, he didn't notice that door before because most of the time he'd just stand at the doorway, "the bathroom" itachi answered plainly "eh! You have your own bathroom! Then why the hell do you fight with me every morning, why don't you use it, HUH?" sasuke asked all those questions at once then took a deep breathe "AHA! I FOUND IT!" itachi cheered happily ignoring sasuke's non-stopping questions "HEY!" sasuke protested "huh? What?" itachi turned to his otouto looking as innocent as he could get "don't give me that look! Answer me" sasuke replied sharply "oh yeah, I don't use that bathroom, only when the one in the hall is being used or if mother's cleaning it" he answered with a bored look on his face then he got up to his feet, swung his black bag with red clouds on it, and walked to the door passing if-front of sasuke that was still sitting at the bed "hey, you still didn't tell me the reason you don't use it" sasuke almost shouted, why is itachi teasing him like that, it's annoying! "because…" itachi paused at doorway and looked over his shoulder with his eyes shadowed, suddenly sasuke felt like he doesn't need to know, "because?" sasuke couldn't help but ask, his curiosity took the best of him "because that bathroom is where 'claws' lived and it's still there" itachi answered with a kind of voice that said 'doooom!' sasuke jumped to his feet "noo!" he said slowly in disbelief "yesss" itachi answered, they both remembered the first time they met 'claws', 'claws' is the name of the spider that itachi and sasuke swore to their parents that it tried to eat them, but all they said was "_there is no such thing as a spider that eat humans_'…………….

**Flashback:**

9 year old itachi ran through the hallways of the uchiha mansion with 4 year old sasuke behind him, they were playing tag and sasuke was it.

Sasuke tripped and fell to the ground with a faint "oof!"

Itachi turned around and started running toward his otouto instead of doing the opposite, he crouched down beside his otouto "otouto, are you alright?" itachi asked with a low soft voice, "yes aniki" answered sasuke with his even-softer voice then added "and you know what?" "what?" itachi looked confused then fell behind with a soft '_thud_' as sasuke poked him on the nose "you're it" sasuke stated as he scrambled to his little feet and ran away screaming and giggling child-ly with his hands raised up in the air, itachi chuckled as he stood up and ran to catch his chibi otouto. They were having fun 'till sasuke decided to run toward the attic, itachi stood down the stairs that led to the door of the attic, it looked really dark and he didn't like the way it smelled it made him wanna sneeze sasuke on the other hand was on the top staircase and looked down at his aniki "aniki you look small from up here, c'mon up" sasuke motioned with his hand to itachi to come up "otouto…why don't we go outside?, or let's stop this game It's boring also it's creepy up there" itachi confessed hoping that sasuke will give up and climb his way back down satirs since his legs were so small to walk down without jumping from stair to stair, but sasuke wasn't budging "aww c'mon aniki, I wanna know what's in there" sasuke begged with a mischievous glitter in his eyes, itachi sighted then replied "no" he stated firmly, "aw I get it now.." sasuke started "you're scared aren't ya?" sasuke added in a –i-know-every-thing- kind of tone, itachi's face went red "NO! UCHIHAS DON'T GET SCARED OF ANY THING" 'unless it's a creepy looking, really dark, bad smelling attic' he added in his mind, sasuke smirked then he had an idea, itachi just glared at him '_I know that look, he's going to try to trick me, well that's not going to work…again'_ itachi thought, sasuke pushed the door with his legs and it swung open behind him so his aniki will think that it opened on it's own, then turned around and shrieked, he threw himself onto the floor clinging dramatically on the edge of the stair case that he was standing on earlier "HELP ANIKI! SOMETHING IS PULLING ME INSIDE" he screamed.

Itachi: -.-'' not falling for it

Sasuke: moves his legs to pull him-self into the attic "helpppp!" screaming from inside

Itachi: -.-''' still standing down stairs

Sasuke: "FINE! STAY THERE" then something caught his eyes.

Sasuke stared at a box in the middle of the room, he opened it "WOW!" he exclaimed. "what?!" itachi asked, he felt curious "WOW!'' sasuke exclaimed again, this time louder, he smirked when he heard itachi's footsteps on the stairs, itachi walked in an crouched beside his otouto staring at the opened box "what's so great? It's empty!" he asked eye-brows twitching, sasuke smiled "I know, I just wanted you to come up" he confessed.

Itachi: vein-pop, eyes-twitching, but he tried to keep a straight face "you, I hate you" he said while still twitching

Sasuke: o.o !

Itachi: sight "otouto, I'm just kidding"

Sasuke: 0.0 !!

Itachi: "what?!"

Sasuke pointed his finger at the direction behind his aniki's back, itachi turned then jumped a mile away when he saw a HUGE spider charging at them, oh how he hates spiders.

Sasuke just looked at it and froze _'did it just smile!_' they thought together, but snapped out of their thoughts when it jumped at sasuke "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" sasuke screamed as loud as he can when it ran up his leg, he felt it's legs tingling him, itachi quickly brushed it off with a yelp when it stuck on his arm.

Itachi: "SASUKE! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

Sasuke: not there anymore

Itachi: "AAH!"

Sasuke ran to his room and grabbed a 'naruto' manga volume, he folded it in a circle shape then ran back to the attic, he saw itachi running in circles screaming with the spider still on his arm, "aniki, stay still I'll kill it" sasuke yelled so he'll be heard above all the screaming and loud footsteps. Itachi froze reaching his arm so sasuke would get rid of the little monster. Sasuke dashed then hit the spider sideways so he won't hit itachi's arm, the manga slipped from his hand in the process and flew along with the spider. Sasuke wanted to go get his favorite manga back but itachi grabbed his arm, turning him around and dragged him to the doorway "no! my manga! I want it back!" sasuke shouted while he was dragged down the stairs. Itachi sighted then stopped "fine…" he replied, he knew that sasuke really liked it.

Itachi crept upstairs and sasuke quietly climbed behind, when they reached the doorway, they froze there, staring with wide eyes, the manga it was……cut to shreds.

Immediately sasuke and itachi turned around screaming their heads off, they both came to the same conclusion….that the spider was trying to do that to them and eat them….but when they told their parents "there is no such thing as a spider that eat humans" that was their only respond.

**End of flashback.**

Sasuke and itachi paled as they remembered, then turned and stared at the bathroom "but aniki, it was in the attic, and how do you know that it's 'claws' I mean it could be any other spider" sasuke asked, trying to convince him-self because honestly he wasn't comfortable with the idea of having an evil human eating spider just two doors away from his room, but his hopes were crushed when itachi answered him "well otouto, there is no _other spider_ I can think off, that is big as your palm and would try to eat you while you're taking a shower, can you?" they both jumped when they heard the sound of claws against glass, they froze for a sec. but when they heard it again, they vanished from the room, not noticing shisui laughing his head off just out-side itachi's bed-room window. Itachi always regretted telling shisui about what happened cause he'll always pull pranks like these. "ahahahahaha! Man you should've seen your faces" shisui laughed, hardly able to stand, while pointing at the two annoyed uchihas in-front of him, they were standing in the kitchen waiting for fugaku to come downstairs when shisui suddenly burst into the kitchen with his hands clutching his stomach hardly able to breathe. Shisui is itachi's best friend, he's an uchiha too so they used to walk to the academy and back home together since they were heading at the same direction, and they became like brothers, they would always go to the park together, train together and sometimes shisui would sleep over at the uchiha mansionmikoto didn't mind, on the contrary she loved him like a son, and fugaku was a close friend with his parents so he didn't mind either, sasuke looks up to him like he looks up to itachi, but sometimes he can be such an idiot.

Shisui calmed down a bit and took a deep breath, then chuckled a bit, he looked at the too annoyed uchihas and stifled a snicker.

**Ok… chapter 2 is finished.**

**I'll update chapter 3 as soon as possible.**


	3. where are we?

The past

**The past**

Previous chapter:

Shisui calmed down a bit and took a deep breath, then chuckled a bit, he looked at the two annoyed uchihas and stifled a snicker.

--

Fugaku came downstairs and nodded his greeting to shisui, shisui grinned in return, that was when sasuke and itachi noticed the backpack on his back, it was like itachi's since they liked the same band "mmm, shisui why are you carrying a backpack?"

Itachi asked glancing at the bag on shiui's back "didn't you know? My parents are out of konoha for the week so I'm staying here 'till they come back" he beamed, it was always fun to have him stay over, but they won't be there this week, sasuke and itachi glanced at their father as if asking his approval, fugaku sighted then decided that that wouldn't do any harm "shisui, how about you come with us for the camping training session?" he asked while taking the cup of tea that mikoto handed him then kissed her cheek, shisui almost jumped in his place "REALLY!" itachi chuckled and sasuke just rolled his eyes "yeah" answered fugaku a bit amused by the boy's enthusiasm "I don't believe you're an ANBU!" sasuke said, shisui pouted then grinned at him, sasuke grinned in return. Mikoto just watched and laughed gently then handed them their lunch in brown paper bags, although she didn't expect shisui, she made extra portion incase they lost it or they got hungry and needed snacks so she packed it for shisui "here you go shisui" she handed it to him "thank you" he replied politely.

The four uchihas walked down the route to the gates ignoring the grins that people were giving them (because they are well-known clan)

As they stepped outside the village fugaku kept silent while shisui was doing the opposite, he kept jumping, skipping dashing, you name it he's doing it, and he did all that beside itachi who didn't seem to mind since he's used to it, but sasuke wasn't. "will you ever stop moving?!" sasuke almost yelled obviously irritated, itachi and shisui stared at him together then quickly said "no" causing him to almost trip on his own foot. "you boys better be quiet, you'll have to save some energy because this is going to be a really long trip" fugaku commanded, he was starting to get irritated himself with their childish behavior "hey father.." sasuke started waiting to get his otousan's full attention and when he did he continued "how long will it take us to get there?" "really long" fugaku answered his younger son smirking "that's not helping" sasuke pouted.

Kakashi sat infront of his FAVORITE shop (I think u know which one, lol!) yeah the ahem…adult….book shop holding the new volume of "icha icha: flirting paradise" (I made that up -.-)

With his one visible eye curved happily and his fist beside his mouth looking really exited, not noticing the very curious blond kitsune passing by then suddenly appearing beside him "WHAT ARE YOU READING KAKASHI-SENSEI!" naruto yelled energetically directly into his distracted sensei's ear, managing to blow his ear-drum out of it's place "well, hello naruto" kakahsi answered instantly absorbed back into burying his nose in the book and chuckling pervertly(yeah pervertly lol) "what are you reading??" naruto asked again with a quieter voice. Kakashi moved his face back from then book "well naruto, it's for adults only so I can't.." he didn't finish as naruto read just one line from behind his sensei's shoulders and past out of blood lost instantly, kakashi sweat-dropped "I told him it was for adults, tsk-tsk"

"we reached our destination" fugaku announced to the three crawling uchihas behind him, they've been walking for the past 6 and a half hours without a break "FINALLY!" shisui and sasuke exclaimed jumping to their feet, itachi added a "hn" as he dusted his pants. "now you boys set up camp then get ready for training" fugaku ordered "what! Father I'm so tired, I can't even stand anymore, neither does shisui" sasuke stated pushing shisui and causing him to fall flat on his face to prove his point, itachi just laughed softly. Fugaku smiled slightly at his youngest son before replying "stop complaining and get to work"

Fugaku walked around the forest gathering wood for camp fire

Itachi started setting up the tents when something caught his attention "hey guys, did we forget something?" sasuke stopped strangling shisui for a second and they both started thinking "um, no, why?" they answered, itachi sweat-dropped, then turned to face them lips twitching in annoyance, sasuke let go of shiui's neck and helped him to stand up waiting for itachi's response "there are only two tents, usually father sleeps in one and sasuke and I squeeze into the other, but now we are three" sasuke gasped, itachi sighed and shiui sweat-dropped.

When fugaku returned, the others were gone, he dropped the wood beside the now ready tents and called out their names "ITACHI, SASUKE, SHISUI, WHERE ARE YOU?" no response '_well, there is nothing to worry about, they are highly trained shinobo, heck two of them are ANBU….but still, what if something happened? mikoto is going to kill me!' _he flinched when he remembered the pan incident, thinking about what will happen if both of their sons get hurt…."OMG! I gotta find them fast!" he yelled creating clones and sending them everywhere while he waited incase the kids showed up.

10-minutes later the clones came back without any information about the uchihas whereabouts then disappearing with a –poof- leaving fugaku a nervous wreck, just when he decided to look for them himself, shisui came running shouting something he wasn't able to understand until he came closer, fugaku let out a sight of relief expecting to see his sons behind shisui, but they weren't "shisui, where are they?" fugaku asked angrily, shisui gulped then started telling him what happened:

"I was fighting with sasuke while itachi stared at us, when suddenly, we heard something we didn't recognize. Itachi and I ignored it but sasuke went looking for it's source, we tried to convince him to let it go, but he wouldn't listen, so when we looked around, we reached a river, long story short, I slipped, sasuke tried to grab my hand but he fell after that itachi jumped in to save him. When I got out both of them weren't there anymore!" shisui took in a deep breath, watching fugaku's eyes widening "take me to that river, now!"

Sasuke opened his eyes blinking several times to get used to the sunlight, he was confused about what happened earlier, all that he remembers that shisui slipped and he tried to help him, then a loud –splash- and he couldn't breath, then he saw itachi reaching his hand toward him, then he woke up here….where is _here_ anyway? Realizing that he was drowning, he shot up looking around frantically, letting out a sigh when he saw itachi on the ground beside him soaking wet. "aniki, wake up!" sasuke shook his brothers' shoulder, itachi opened his eyes slowly then shot up into a sitting position like sasuke looking around "sasuke!" he kept repeating his otouto's name, sasuke poked his shoulder, itachi looked at him and hugged him with a death grip "i-itachi, i-I c-can't b-breath!" itachi let go of him and pointed at his nose, sasuke looked at his finger crossing his eyes "I did not hug you, I'll kill you if you told anyone" itachi stated, and sasuke laughed.

After their clothes dried up, they started looking around for shisui, when they didn't find him, they decided to look at the place where they (itachi) set the tents. When they reached that area sasuke's eyes widened "what happened!" he whispered looking around, the area was empty, no tents, no bags, no sign of human life form, it looked like nobody ever set camp in this area. "I have no idea, maybe they went back to Konoha" itachi replied "but aniki, there is no way shisui and father would leave knowing that we fell into the river! Wait a minute, what if shisui drowned, I didn't see him when we woke up!" sasuke panicked pacing around like crazy, itachi sighed "otouto, there is no way shisui would drown, that guy is like a fish when it comes to swimming, really, when we were in the academy he was the one who always won the swimming competitions" he reassured smiling at the memories.

When they reached the gate of Konoha, itachi was the one who started to panic, since sasuke's soul departed 2-minutes ago when he saw the gate that looked nothing like the one they were used to, it looked like the one they saw in their history books before it was replaced by the new one many years ago.

**OMG! I'm so sorry for being so late, I thought this chapter was already on the site, but when I read it, it was half done, and then I realized that I didn't put it here, so anyway review plz!**


End file.
